


And Bikky Pays Up

by DevBasaa



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after the end of vol. 7, more people find out that Dee and Ryo are more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Bikky Pays Up

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ November 2006 (archived to AO3)

~~`~~

"Dee, what are you doing?"

A car chase scene roared from the TV, the second one in the action flick of dubious quality that Dee had brought over. Ryo shifted, his heartbeat skipping as Dee slipped his hand under his sweater. Dee claimed he wanted to see this movie, but clearly he had stopped watching.

"Dee..." Ryo's breath caught as Dee licked his neck.

They'd been relaxing on the couch, Ryo appreciating the new-found comfort between them. Unlike before when they'd sit at opposite ends and Dee slowly inched his way closer and closer, each move hitching Ryo's anxiety higher, they'd sat together this time, Dee's arm around Ryo's shoulders, their legs touching. It'd been nice, comfortable, peaceful.

But, now Dee's hands strayed, his warm fingertips caressing Ryo's stomach and Ryo's sense of peace disappeared as quickly as Dee's interest in the movie.

"I'm just doing what couples do," Dee said, the words murmured against Ryo's neck. "And we're a couple now, right?"

"Um...right." Ryo shivered as Dee's hot breath curled around his nape.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dee punctuated the question with a nibble to Ryo's earlobe.

Another thrill raced down Ryo's spine. Did he want Dee to stop? This intimacy was all so new to him, almost foreign. It scared him. But it also excited and delighted him, too. His fear evaporated with each new place Dee kissed him, replaced with shivers of anticipation and heartbeats of joy.

Ryo turned his head towards Dee. "No, don't stop."

Dee's kisses had always been intense, from the first one in that park to now. Ryo felt consumed, treasured, wanted.

"God, Ryo."

Dee pressed him down until he lay against the couch cushions. On the TV, a woman screamed and Ryo gave passing thought that she'd probably just found her dead husband. But, it'd been a predictable movie, anyway, and Dee far surpassed the slight interest Ryo had in its conclusion.

Ryo gasped as Dee pushed his sweater up and kissed his chest, licking his nipples.

"That feel good?"

Ryo nodded and whispered, "Yes." God, there were so many things he hadn't known until Dee showed him, so many ways to feel pleasure. He buried his hands in Dee's hair, the strands soft, like silk sliding between his fingers.

Dee kissed lower, down Ryo's sternum and into the concave of his belly. Ryo trembled as Dee urged his knees apart, settling into the cradle of his legs. Dee mumbled something, but Ryo only caught, "...so amazing." He meant to ask Dee what he'd said, but was startled to distraction when the front door flew open with a slam.

"I'm home!"

Ryo shot up. Bikky stood in the doorway, his backpack over one shoulder. Hastily, Ryo shoved his sweater down, stretching it to hide his lap and his quite apparent arousal.

"Bikky!" Ryo's voice wavered. "You're back already?"

Before Ryo could say another word, a look of determination flashed across Bikky's face; he dropped his backpack and launched forward.

"Get off Ryo, you creepy old codger!" Bikky grabbed Dee around the head and pulled, nearly toppling him off the couch in his first try.

Dee flailed, swinging at Bikky. "Let go of my head you damn monkey! Ow! Stop that!"

Ryo had always let these unfortunate rows happen, taking it for the blessing it offered: avoidance. He hadn't considered until this moment how he'd taken advantage of Dee and Bikky's contemptuous relationship. But, he couldn't do that anymore; he didn't want to.

"Bikky!" Ryo grabbed Bikky at his shoulders. "Bikky, stop! You can't go after Dee like this. Not anymore!"

"What?" Bikky let go of Dee's head. The sudden release sent Dee off balance and pitched him forward into the couch. He landed face down, sprawled next to Ryo.

Bikky stared at Ryo. "Why?"

Ryo sighed. He'd completely let this get out of hand. From his prone position, Dee looked up at him, a brow raised. He was probably as eager to hear Ryo's explanation as Bikky.

"I..." Ryo brushed Dee's hair, mussed from Bikky's attack. The moment seemed significant. Aside from Diana figuring things out for herself over a month ago, Bikky would be the first person Ryo actually told himself.

"Because I don't need you to stop him anymore. I-I don't want him to stop."

Bikky blinked. "Oh." Then he looked at Dee. "Finally got into his pants, didja?"

Ryo's eyes went wide. "Bikky!"

Dee sat up, rubbing his head. "Someone should shove a bar of soap in that grease trap you call a mouth."

Bikky dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, whatever. So.." He glanced between the two of them. "I'm going to my room." Then he turned, grabbed his backpack and walked away.

Ryo gaped, trying to gauge that reaction. Was he angry, disappointed? Ryo couldn't be sure and he didn't think he should continue playing this avoidance game anymore.

"Bikky, wait!" Standing, he fussed with his clothes, straightening his sweater and righting his jeans.

"Hey!" Dee grabbed the hem of Ryo's sweater. "Where are you going?"

Ryo smoothed his hair back and then pried Dee's fingers away. "I think I'd better talk to him."

"Now!? Hey, I'm in a bad way here." Dee gestured to his groin. "What about me?"

Ryo darted in and pressed a quick kiss to Dee's mouth, barely avoiding his grabbing hands. "I'll be right back."

"Ryo!"

Ryo slipped into Bikky's room, closing the door on Dee's muttered curse. Bikky sat on his bed, nestled in a mess of rumbled blankets, dirty clothes and books. He held a small electronic game; it beeped in time with his flying fingers.

"Bikky?"

The game rattled a sequence of cheerful beeps; Bikky didn't look up. "Yeah?"

Ryo sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you--hey, look up."

"Hm?" The game beeped again; Bikky's head still down. Scowling, Ryo grabbed the toy from him.

"Hey!"

"Listen a sec, okay? Are you really all right about me and Dee?"

Bikky shrugged and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. "Yeah. I mean, I knew you weren't going to fight him off forever."

Ryo's cheeks warmed. "Er...yeah. I just...I don't want you to misunderstand. I'm really happy about this." He smiled at his confession; it was true.

Bikky narrowed his gaze. "Really? Are you sure? With him?" He jabbed his thumb towards the living room.

Ryo chuckled. In his way, fighting with Dee as he had, Bikky had been looking out for him. Ryo couldn't help but appreciated that.

"I'm very sure."

Bikky's eyes narrowed even more.

Ryo nodded. "Yes, with _Dee_. Honest."

Bikky's expression relaxed. "Just checking. If you're happy, that's fine with me. Dee's a freak and a perv, but he's good to you, so I don't mind."

Ryo's smile widened. "That's really--"

Then Bikky pointed at him, screwing up his face again and cutting Ryo off. "But don't think for a minute I'll let him off the hook over anything else, all right? I can't have him thinking I like him or anything."

Ryo laughed. "Of course not." He stood, leaning over to kiss Bikky's forehead as he did so. "Will you be okay in here?"

"Yeah, I've got some reading to do and then I'm going to crash." Though, it was the game he reached for.

"Sleep well," Ryo said as he slipped back into the living room, cheerful beeps answering him.

Dee still sat on the couch, one arm draped across the back. He'd turned off the movie.

"So, is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's a good kid, you know?" Ryo sank down next to Dee. He looked so handsome, still mussed from before and petulant at having been left alone.

"Uh huh." Dee cleared his throat. " _I'm_ not okay, though."

Ryo raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Nuh uh." Dee grabbed Ryo's hand and laid it against his groin. "I need some help."

Ryo gasped at the arousal he felt there, his own body responding in kind.

"Dee..."

"I want you, _now_."

They kissed, deeply, Dee's tongue sliding into Ryo's open mouth. Ryo whimpered at the intensity. No one had ever kissed him the way Dee did; no one made him feel like this, so good. Ryo drew back, Dee nibbling his neck. He whispered, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Gladly!"

Ryo yelped as Dee took him by the waist and stood, hefting him over his shoulders.

"Hey! Dee, put me down! You do not have to carry me! Dee!"

~~`~~

Bikky shook his head at the racket those two made. He supposed it was going to be like this all the time now. The noise became indistinct mumbling once they made it into bedroom and the door closed with the clink of the lock.

Bikky grabbed his phone and pressed number two; he had Carol on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carol."

"You just left here." She giggled. "Miss me already?"

Bikky grinned. "Shut up. I'm calling for a reason. Dee finally did it."

"Did...? Oh! Really? Are you sure?" Her voice took on a skeptical tone. "Dee's probably just trying to flip you out."

"No, Ryo told me himself."

"Oh, wow. Did he seem okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Bikky shrugged. "He seemed pretty happy about it."

"Well, you know what this means, don't you?"

"I have to come up with something else to harass Dee about?"

"No. You owe me fifty bucks."

Bikky gaped. "What? I don't owe you fifty bucks!"

"We bet--"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Ah well, a bet's still a bet." She said it in a sing-song voice.

"No way!" Bikky leaned back against the pillows. "Besides, I never said he _wouldn't_ get into Ryo's pants, I said it wasn't going to happen quickly and it didn't. Ryo fought him off for a long time."

"But he _did_ get into his pants and I said he would. You owe me."

"Like that was any great prediction. Dee's way more persistent than Ryo is virginal!"

"Hey! That's not--!"

Bikky jolted. That'd come from the other room and sounded distinctly like a peeved Ryo. Then Bikky winced at the Bam! Bam! Bam! that followed, a fist pounded against the wall.

"Just shut up and pay the woman!" Dee yelled.

Bikky grimaced. "Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to crash at your house tonight."

 

The End


End file.
